


【KT】山有木兮 （二十）

by meiyouren



Category: K&T
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-18
Updated: 2019-05-18
Packaged: 2020-03-07 09:35:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,893
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18870550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/meiyouren/pseuds/meiyouren





	【KT】山有木兮 （二十）

* 本章存在可能让你觉得不适的非KT描写，请慎点，请勿带入现实。

* 本章存在可能让你觉得不适的非KT描写，请慎点，请勿带入现实。

* 本章存在可能让你觉得不适的非KT描写，请慎点，请勿带入现实。

 

* ABO世界观 无生子 OOC 架空

 

* 非1v1 洁癖者慎入

 

* JF出没（非全员，非出场人物、出场比重与喜好无关。）

 

* JF内ABO身份根据剧情需要设定，对本人没有任何冒犯的意思。

 

* 根据剧情需要，各种私设，请勿当真。

 

* 没逻辑 没文笔 

 

* 一切都是脑补

 

* 感谢阅读

 

 

【KT】山有木兮 （二十）

 

 

星期五堂本剛按时来到医院上班，跟着教授查完房开完医嘱坐在办公室里写病历，如往常一样工作到下午，办公室其他医生要么处理完手头的事回去了，要么就是去病房处理病人，只有他一个人在看电脑里刚发送来的检验报告。

 

堂本剛对着病历研究检验报告，正在病历上记录报告结果就听到三下敲门声，他抬头一看，西装笔挺的堂本光一拿着个公事包站在门口。

 

堂本剛第一次见着装这么正式的堂本光一一时有些愣住，还没回过神堂本光一就走到他身边，双手拿着名片递到他面前，“你好，我是Cordura医药株式会社的堂本光一。”

 

堂本剛接过名片看了看，好笑地看着堂本光一问：“你这又是玩的哪一出？”

 

“你的呢？还没给我呢！”堂本光一并不理会他的发问。

 

堂本剛从抽屉里的名片夹中抽出一张学着他的样子，双手递上，“你好，我是市都附属医院的堂本剛，请多关照。”

 

堂本光一毕恭毕敬地接过名片认真地盯着看。

 

堂本剛不知道他的用意，问道：“你来就是为了玩职场play吗？”

 

堂本光一收好名片，从公事包里拿出份宣传册说：“当然不是，这是我们公司新研发的一款吸入式抑制剂，起效快，便携带，作为抑制剂的补充剂正在各大医院推广。”

 

堂本剛接过宣传册，认真地翻看里面的内容，说到：“嗯…是不错，现在很多Omega发情期都希望白天不耽误工作晚上可以跟伴侣正常性生活，工作备孕两不误，我们一般建议有这样需求都Omega吃半粒短效抑制剂，但是半粒短效抑制剂并不能精准控制抑制发情时间，不少Omega因此在工作的时候被送到医院打强效抑制剂，还有不少Omega会忘记自己中长效抑制剂的补充时间，你们这个新药正好解决了这些方面的问题。”

 

堂本剛对着工作马上认真起来，堂本光一见他目不转睛地阅读着宣传册，眼睛便肆无忌惮地看着他，听着他润红的小嘴里蹦出“性生活、备孕”这样的字眼，即使堂本剛在工作时很好地控制着自己的信息素，他似乎都闻到一股浓郁的香味从堂本剛身上传来。

 

堂本剛却丝毫没有察觉对方的反应，继续说：“药是很好，但是我们医院购药都有专门的部门，医生也说不上什么话，倒是我的导师西谷教授或许有点发言权，要不我去找他说说？”当年堂本剛决定交换留学后，按照西谷正雄的建议找他写了推荐信，回来考博自然按照约定找了他做导师，现在已经是西谷的得意门生。

 

“我来不是为了走后门啦，就是想来听听你这个专业人士的意见。”

 

堂本剛又把宣传册往后翻了翻，“我觉得不错，具体还需要投入使用再观察，抑制剂补充制剂领域慢慢也在受到重视，我也准备写一篇关于这方面的论文，正好给我提供了一个不错的素材。”

 

堂本光一暗自窃喜，看来长濑的迂回战术真是管用，堂本剛也没有对他露出防备的神色，甚至两个人还相谈甚欢。

 

“月底我们公司会举办新药的说明推广会，你来吗？”

 

“几号？”堂本剛拿起桌上的台历。

 

“29。”

 

“29号…29号周六，好啊。”

 

堂本光一心里开心，脸上只是淡淡地微笑着说：“好，那到时候我把地址发你，你忙吧，我还有事，先走了。”

 

堂本剛没想到他真的只是来说公事倒有些意外，但是他很快就知道堂本光一说的有事只不过是回去换身衣服参加他们晚上的聚会，因为当堂本剛下班一走到医院门口，就看到一身休闲装扮的堂本光一靠在车边玩手机。

 

堂本光一见他走出大门，招手向他示意，“剛，这边。”

 

“你怎么来了？”堂本剛上下打量堂本光一，“换衣服的动作倒挺快。”

 

堂本光一拉开右侧的车门说：“从你们医院出来就直接回家换衣服了，过来正好你下班。”堂本剛想也没想就顺着堂本光一的动作上了车，堂本光一转到另一边也钻进了车里，“晚上聚会免不了要喝酒我想你应该不会开车，而且长濑订的料理庭在个小巷里，第一次去不好找。”

 

晚上大家喝酒是必然的，堂本光一本来也不想开车，只不过想到这是个可以和堂本剛亲近的好机会于是借着理由来接他。

 

“babe怎么会找到那么个小巷里去？”

 

“明星嘛，私下吃饭总要找个安静安全的地方，这家店虽然不大，却隐蔽的很，店员们口风紧，套房跟套房间设计的也很巧妙，很少能见到隔壁间的人，所以很多名人政治家喜欢去，要不因为babe是常客，一个礼拜也排不到空套房，我也是托他的福去过几次。”

 

“啊～babe都过上了需要保镖陪同的生活呢，想当年在学校他总是闲不住，现在这样的生活真的能适应吗？”

 

“有得有失吧，他本来就喜欢唱歌，读医学院都是家里的意思，能被星探发掘然后一炮而红走上这条路实现梦想也是得偿所愿，多少人一辈子都连个梦想都没有，长濑不光是完成了梦想还做的这么好，说真的我挺羡慕他呢。”

 

堂本剛看着身边的人问：“光一也有没实现的梦想？”

 

堂本光一回看了堂本剛一眼，过了半响才说：“嗯，有件不管怎样都想做的事。”

 

堂本剛听了却不出声，他有种感觉，这个问题的答案他还是不要知道的好。于是车内的两个人各自怀着不同的心思，一路无言直到车子到达了目的地。

 

料理庭门口橙色的灯箱上写着一个深红的‘秋’字，侍者引两人进了房间，包间里曾经的好友时隔两年第一次聚在一起，大家早已边喝起酒边叙旧，见两个堂本姗姗来迟都起哄罚酒。

 

两人刚入座，六杯满满的啤酒就放到他们面前，ken拿起一杯送到堂本剛面前。

 

堂本光一挡住伸到堂本剛面前的酒，“剛不能喝你们又不是不知道，他胃又不好，他的酒就免了吧，我替他喝。”

 

go不乐意地说：“别以为你帮剛喝了就能躲过自己那份，一口气都喝了。”

 

旁边好几个也跟着起哄“喝！喝！喝！”地叫。

 

堂本光一没有办法只能拿过ken递过来的酒，堂本剛拉住堂本光一端着酒杯往嘴边送手说：“你开车了还喝。”又对其他人讨饶似道：“一个身体不能喝，一个开车不能喝，你们高抬贵手吧。”

 

井之原睁大眼，激动得直起本来跪坐的身体，“那可不行，两个堂本就是一家，你们必须要派个人出来受罚！”

 

堂本剛向冈田准一投去求救的眼神，冈田摊摊手表示爱莫能助。

 

堂本光一扯下堂本剛的手说：“我喝我喝，放过剛总可以吧？大不了我今天不要车走路回去。”

 

大家显然是不想放过他们两，长濑在一旁乐呵呵地说：“kochan放心喝吧，一会给你叫出租车。”

 

堂本光一喝完手中的酒，又拿起桌上倒好的两杯一口气灌了下去，正拿起堂本剛面前第四杯的时候，身边的人一把拉住他的手腕抢过他手里的酒杯，对正看着他们两的几个人说：“这杯我喝，剩下两杯你们睁只眼闭只眼，放过我们吧。”

 

几个人相互看了一眼，太一出声道：“好吧，看在东道主的份上，你把这杯喝了，剩下的两杯就免了！”

 

堂本剛无奈笑笑，仰头喝下满满一杯酒。堂本光一看着堂本剛立即红起来的脸，柔声问道：“没事吧，喝杯水缓缓。”堂本光一把倒好的水送到他嘴边，堂本剛抬手扶着杯底喝了下去。

 

堂本剛明明不能喝还帮他挡酒，堂本光一心疼之余又有点高兴，这是不是说明堂本剛还是有点在意他呢？

 

太一走过来，挤到两人中间，“你们两怎么还是一见面就粘在一起，光一，你坐我那去，我好多年没见小剛了，要跟他好好聊聊。”

 

堂本剛见堂本光一担心地看着他，微笑着说：“我没事，你去吧。”

 

堂本光一拿着自己的酒杯一步三回头地走到太一的位置，旁边的长濑拉着他坐下，靠过来问：“你那事怎么样了？”

 

堂本光一的眼睛还在堂本剛身上，看着堂本剛和太一有说有笑的他没反应过来长濑在说什么，随口回道：“什么事怎么样了？”

 

长濑也不知道他在看什么，把脸伸到他面前挡住他的视线。堂本光一被面前突如其来冒出来的一张脸吓得往后退了退。

 

“就是你喜欢的那个Omega的事啊！”长濑正色说到。

 

堂本光一这才回过神，拉着长濑的衣袖，两颗脑袋凑到一块，“你小声点好不好！”堂本光一抬眼看看堂本剛的方向，太一拿着钱包，指着里面的照片对堂本剛说：“我女儿可爱吧，长得像不像我？”

堂本剛微微低头，盯着太一指的方向，“fufufu”地笑着说：“真的好像太一呢，好可爱！”

 

堂本光一见那边的人并没有注意过来，才放心说：“迂回方法还是有效果的，他现在已经不会时刻戒备我了。”想了想堂本光一又问：“你没跟别人说吧？”

 

长濑立即道：“当然没有啦，我是那么大嘴巴的人吗！再说了，我还怕你追不上人家到时候传出去不给人笑死，我长濑智也的好友，Beta届无往不利的收割机堂本光一连个Omega都追不到，我怎么跟人家解释嘛。”

 

堂本光一不知道长濑需要跟谁解释，自己又是什么时候多了个什么Beta收割机的名头，闷闷地说：“谁说我追不上了，我只是不想太激进把人吓跑了。”

 

长濑顿时恨铁不成钢，“堂本光一，以你这个速度还追上呢，我看还没等表白人家儿女都一窝了，你到时候就抱着枕头哭吧！”

 

堂本光一抬眼看着长濑说：“你的意思是，我直接表白比较好？”立即又摇摇头，“不行不行，他肯定会躲着我，到时候不愿意见我怎么办。”

 

长濑见他一下摇头一下自我否定的，怕他丧失了斗志，拍拍他的肩膀，鼓励道：“堂本光一，拿出你Alpha的尊严跟他死磕到底！我还不信了，一个Omega这么难搞！”

 

堂本光一暗自吐槽他在堂本剛面前还要什么尊严，人不跑了就不错了。

 

“什么东西难搞啊？”萝莉音的ken拿着酒杯坐到两人旁边，“我难得来一趟你们只顾着在一边说悄悄话。”

 

“没什么，就是说些工作上的事，现在的下属很难搞。”堂本光一抢白到。

 

长濑抿了口酒不说话，ken也不疑只道：“这么多年不见你们两还不陪我喝一杯，下一次也不知道是什么时候才有机会聚了。”

 

ken是当时社团的成员并不是同班，大家天南地北的分散各地，对于这一伙人来说聚一次确实不易。

 

长濑拿起酒瓶给三个人都满上，吆喝着：“来来来，今天不醉不归！”三人仰头喝下，然后开始回忆起大学时的愉快时光，又是一阵感慨。

 

大家许久未见一时间都觉得是回到了学生时代，酒过三巡每个人脸上都或多或少染上了红晕，能喝的还在拼酒，叙旧的又另坐一团叙旧，堂本剛不胜酒力早就趴在桌子上打起了盹，不知道是谁给他披了件外套，大家见他已然是醉了都不去打扰。

 

堂本光一从卫生间出来，见堂本剛趴在桌上走过去唤醒他。

 

堂本剛眯着眼看了半天才认清叫醒他的人问道：“光一啊…是要回去了吗？”

 

堂本光一酒力不错，刚刚又躲在外面吹半天风，酒气也散了大半。

 

“还没呢，你起来喝点水吧。”堂本光一扶起他的肩，把人往自己怀里靠，伸手倒了杯水送到对方嘴边，堂本剛把头靠在他肩上，小口小口地喝了一半。堂本剛醉的不轻人也坐不住，顺着堂本光一的胸口就滑了下去，把头枕在堂本光一腿上蹭了两下，嘟嘟囔囔地说：“光一，我喝不了了。”

 

堂本光一抚摸着他的头，只觉因为喝醉而对他毫无防备的堂本剛特别可爱，弯下腰说：“好好好，那我们不喝了不喝了。”语气里是化不开的柔情蜜意。

 

“光一，我头疼…”

 

堂本光一闻言摸了摸着堂本剛的额头帮他揉起了太阳穴，腿上的人扭扭脑袋含糊不清地说：“光一，我想回家。”

 

“好，那我们回家。”

 

堂本光一扶起堂本剛架在自己腿上的脑袋让他躺在榻榻米上，走到长濑身边对他说：“剛喝醉了，我先送他回去，这餐记我帐上，我们就先走了。”

 

长濑站起身，对堂本光一说：“你也喝了酒，我给你们叫个车吧。”说完走到回廊打起了电话。

 

等两个人扶着堂本剛走到门口，出租车已经等在路边。堂本光一把人塞进车，跟长濑匆匆道了别，自己从另一边弯腰进了后排座。

 

长濑站在路边目送车子离去消失在夜色中，才一拍脑袋自言自语道：“啊！又忘了问那个Omega是谁！”

 

堂本光一上车安置好堂本剛，司机转头问他们要去哪，堂本光一才想起自己还不知道对方住哪，摇摇依然睡在自己大腿上的人，轻声问：“剛，你家住哪？”

 

堂本剛闭着眼迷迷糊糊报了串地址，声音小到只有堂本光一能听到，堂本光一重复给司机，司机恭敬地说句：“清楚了，请两位坐好，现在出发。”

 

大概过了30分钟出租车停在了堂本剛公寓楼下，堂本光一付钱下了车，扶着踉踉跄跄的堂本剛往公寓门口走，公寓大门是密码感应门，堂本光一不知道密码只得唤醒堂本剛，堂本剛报出一串数字，堂本光一照着按下数字键门就自动缓缓敞开来。

 

堂本光一扶着堂本剛进电梯之后又问了楼层和门牌号，到了楼层对应着门牌找到了堂本剛家。

 

堂本光一叫了两声想问堂本剛钥匙在哪，堂本剛口齿不清地说了几句堂本光一没听清，堂本光一没办法只得伸手摸了摸堂本剛的口袋。堂本剛口袋里什么都没有，堂本光一又伸手从自己肩上跨着的堂本剛的单肩包里找出把钥匙。

 

一把普通的钥匙单独套在钥匙扣上，只是那个钥匙扣他再熟悉不过，正是那年夏日祭他在街市上买来送给堂本剛的布偶兔子。

 

堂本光一看了看手里已经泛旧的钥匙扣单手开了门，摸索着墙壁按下开关玄关就亮了起来。堂本光一扶着堂本剛靠墙坐下，给他脱了鞋，抱起堂本剛就往房间里走。

 

堂本光一把人放到床上给堂本剛盖上被子，又担心第二天醒来的堂本剛不舒服，拿着钥匙出门去附近超市买醒酒药。

 

回到堂本剛家堂本剛还在睡着，堂本光一倒了杯水慢慢把人扶起环在胸前让堂本剛靠在自己身上，轻轻把人唤醒：“剛，把药吃了再睡。”

 

堂本剛也不知醒没醒，嘴里“唔唔”地扭了两下头，靠着堂本光一依旧闭着眼。堂本光一掰开一颗药塞进他嘴里，又给他灌了点水才把人放下，堂本剛好像只是本能地配合着他的动作自己并无知觉。

 

堂本光一帮堂本剛掖好被子，抚摸着他的头发，橙色的床头灯打在堂本剛脸上长长的睫毛一动不动。堂本剛睡梦中乖巧的模样，屋子里又都是堂本剛信息素的味道，堂本光一想起许多年前海边酒店的那天，忍不住在堂本剛唇上亲了亲。

 

只是亲一下不要紧吧？又不是舌吻不会临时标记，人也睡着了肯定不会被发现，堂本光一心想着又俯下身亲了一下，然后关上床头灯出了卧室。

 

第二天早晨堂本剛醒来发现自己躺在自家床上，床头柜上还放着醒酒药和一杯水，他坐在床上回忆了半天，只记得自己好像是趴在桌子上睡着了，再然后就像失忆了一般怎么都找不回自己是怎么回家的记忆。

 

堂本剛拿着水杯起身出了房间把水倒进水池打开冰箱倒了半杯茶。刚走回客厅，沙发传来些响动，然后一个人影坐了起来，吓得他差点洒了杯子里的水。

 

“剛，你起来了。”堂本光一睡眼朦胧地揉揉眼睛。

 

家里突然多个人把堂本剛吓一跳，他抚着胸口瞪大眼说：“吓死我了光一，你怎么在我家？”

 

堂本光一一下子清醒过来正坐在沙发上，“抱歉，昨天送你回来我也困的不行，就擅自在你家留宿了。”

 

堂本剛见对方一脸认真道歉的样子，顿时觉得自己反应有些过激，不好意思地说：“没事，我还要多谢你送我回来，只是我平时一个人住，家里突然多出一个人有点吓到了。”

 

堂本光一听堂本剛说平常是一个人住脱口问说：“那你伴侣呢？”

 

话一出口堂本光一就后悔了，暗骂自己提什么伴侣，装不知道不是更好吗？

 

堂本剛没料到堂本光一知道自己有伴侣的事，心想应该是冈田准一告诉他的，原本这也不是什么秘密的事，堂本剛就没多问，回答道：“他经常不在国内，而且我也习惯一个人住。”

 

堂本光一跪坐在沙发上看着抱枕不说话，堂本剛也不知道对方为什么突然一副受了天大委屈的模样，那低头不语的样子弄得堂本剛莫名地内疚，像是自己欺负了他一样。他走过去坐到堂本光一身边，问：“你饿不饿？家里没什么食材了，我们出去吃点东西吧？”

 

堂本光一听堂本剛主动约他吃饭才缓过些精神，却又突然想起本该昨天做的工作因为他跑去找堂本剛就安排在了今天，瞬间眼神又暗淡了下来，“不了，我还要回公司，今天还有工作安排。”

 

堂本剛又说：“那我送你去拿车吧，昨天你喝了酒车还停在那边的停车场吧？”

 

能跟堂本剛多待一会堂本光一自然高兴，马上点点头，“嗯，不过剛要把今天这餐饭先欠着下次我们一起吃。”

 

堂本光一的表情像个讨糖吃的孩子让堂本剛没办法拒绝，笑道：“好，我记着，欠你一顿饭，那你赶紧起来吧，我去给你拿洗漱用具。”

 

堂本剛洗漱完换好衣服，堂本光一也准备好出门，两人站在玄关穿鞋，狭长的空间让两个人不可避免的碰到彼此，堂本光一猛然想起什么，从口袋掏出钥匙递了过去，“抱歉，昨晚擅自在你包里找的。”

 

堂本剛伸出手接过钥匙脸上一阵燥热，也不看堂本光一淡淡地说了句：“谢谢。”

 

眼看堂本剛就要收回手，堂本光一下意识反手抓了上去，堂本剛的手被温暖的手心包裹住，这才抬头看着堂本光一。

 

“剛…我…”堂本光一也不知道自己为什么突然抓住对方，只是狭窄的空间，身体无意的碰撞，鼻子边萦绕的都是堂本剛信息素的味道，激得他现在就想告诉堂本剛自己喜欢他。

 

堂本剛被他弄得心里一阵紧张，看着堂本光一大气都不敢喘。

 

堂本光一想到对方有个交往中的伴侣，心里暗暗叹了口气觉得现在并不是什么好时机，摇摇头松开了手说：“没什么，我们走吧。”

 

堂本剛见对方先一步出了门，手里的钥匙扣紧紧地拽在手心里跟着出去锁好门。

 

两人坐着电梯直达停车场，堂本剛开的是辆宝蓝色的国产车，车子开出停车场就往昨晚吃饭的料理庭驶去。

 

堂本剛昨晚早早喝醉趴在桌上休息，完全不知道后来老同学们闹腾的趣事，堂本光一眉飞色舞地给他描述井之原是怎么从鼻子里喷出酒，长濑又是怎么大跳脱衣舞，堂本剛被逗得笑个不停，并没有留意到停在他家马路对面的车辆。黑色的轿车里一双眼睛盯着他们插身而过。

 

铃原这半个月都在市内，昨天堂本剛同学聚会事先有告诉他，他还叮嘱堂本剛胃不好少喝点酒。晚上他担心堂本剛喝酒不能开车，就联系堂本剛问需不需要他去接，吵吵闹闹的套间里堂本剛没有听到电话响，再晚点给堂本剛打电话问他回家没有的时候电话就关了机，直到今早都没联系上。

 

铃原想起前段时间去接参加同学会的堂本剛在他同学别墅门口看到跟堂本剛说话的那个男人，两个人看着彼此的眼神让他在意到现在，但是那之后跟堂本剛相处也没有任何改变，堂本剛既没有躲着他不见，也没有任何想分手的意思，他一边怀疑是自己想太多一边又莫名觉得不安。

 

直到刚才看到堂本剛开车载着那个人从自己车边经过他才发现自己不安的来源，堂本剛对着那个男人的表情都是他从没见过的生动。

 

不管是之前别墅那一夜堂本剛看着那个男人难过的表情，还是刚才开着车大笑的样子，这些都是堂本剛在他身边不曾有过的。堂本剛给他总是很安静很平淡的感觉，哪怕是在床上也都是被动的接受，他一直以为这是堂本剛的天性，今天却发现这只不过是他根本不了解那个人，又或者说那个人在他面前并没有展现出真正的自己。

 

铃原坐在车里，犹豫自己是走还是留，不知道抽到第几根烟，熟悉的车子开进了公寓的停车场，车里只有堂本剛一个人。看到堂本剛从自己车边来回竟然都没发现自己，铃原突然觉得气恼，这个人就对自己这般不上心吗？交往半年，连自己的车都认不出来。还是他的心早都飞去了别的地方？他等到抽完手里的烟，下了车走进公寓大门，按下堂本剛所住户号呼叫键，指示灯闪到第四下的时候门开了。

 

堂本剛的公寓他不是第一次来，以往也常送他回家，但多半都是在楼下看他进了公寓大门就走了，他从来没在堂本剛家留宿过，堂本剛没邀请过他，他也没在意过这样的小事。而堂本剛载着那个男人早上刚八点就从家里出来，不能不让他想到那个男人昨晚是在这里过夜。其实铃原也并没有猜错，只是没有他猜的那么复杂而已，此刻满脑子怒气的他怎么会想到堂本光一只是在沙发上睡了一晚。

 

堂本剛看到显示器里铃原有些意外，铃原从来没有不打个招呼就来找自己，他怕是对方有什么急事赶紧按了开门键让铃原进公寓。

 

没多久家里的门铃就被按响，堂本剛跑到玄关开门把人迎到客厅，又问铃原要喝什么，铃原心不在此只说随意，堂本剛并没有留意到铃原脸上的异样，直接走去厨房准备茶水。

 

铃原坐在沙发上，留意着堂本剛身上是不是有其他Alpha的味道，闻了半天也只有熟悉的白檀香。

 

堂本剛端着茶水走到客厅，坐到铃原身边把茶杯放到茶几上问说：“铃原桑怎么突然来了？”

 

从他们认识那天开始，堂本剛就称呼他为“铃原桑”，即时他说过让堂本剛不要那么见外，可是堂本剛却一直这么称呼他，甚至对他一直都有种礼貌的疏离。换做之前铃原都不会在意这样的细节，可是现在这些小问题却在他心里无限放大让他不得不多想。

 

铃原突然抱住堂本剛喊了一声：“小剛。”

 

堂本剛不知道发生了什么，正想问对方是不是出了什么事，铃原却突然把堂本剛压倒在沙发上，俯下身亲了过来。

 

堂本剛被突如其来的亲吻弄得一愣，双手抵在铃原的肩膀上就想推开对方。

 

铃原感受到堂本剛的抵抗，心里越是生气，把堂本剛的两只手抓着压过头顶，一只手就往堂本剛家居服裤子里伸。

 

铃原突如其来的举动让堂本剛想起大学时小树林的那个晚上，向来对他温柔体贴的铃原让他毫无防备，等他扭曲着身体想要挣脱时，铃原手下的动作却越来越快。

 

堂本剛被压在昨天晚上堂本光一睡过的抱枕上，闻着抱枕上还未散尽的信息素味身下马上有了反应，被铃原没套弄两下就发泄在了铃原手里。

 

铃原用堂本剛发泄在自己手里的东西往堂本剛的后穴里塞去，堂本剛虽然刚发泄完脑子还有些迷糊，却在感受到铃原动作的瞬间就明白了对方想对自己做什么。

 

堂本剛心里满是厌恶，一边喊着让铃原放开自己一边扭曲身体挣扎着脱身。

 

铃原一时恼怒，用尽全力制伏身下的人，脑子里只想占有堂本剛，等发现身下的人已经急得眼泪都流了出来，这才手下不由得松了些力气。

 

堂本剛一直挣扎，感觉铃原控制自己的力气略有松动一个使劲从沙发上摔了下去，头磕在了茶几上。

 

铃原见堂本剛捂着额头趴在地上没反应赶忙起身去扶，被铃原扶起的堂本剛皱着眉不吭声，一丝殷红从堂本剛手心捂着的地方流出来。

 

清醒过来的铃原吓了一跳，急忙道歉，“小剛，对不起，我…我也不知道自己怎么了，早上看到你跟别的Alpha从车库里出来我就气疯了。”铃原边说着边去扯堂本剛抚着额头的手，“小剛，我看看你的伤。”

 

堂本剛一手捂着额头，一手拨开铃原探向自己伤口的手，忍着怒气说：“我没事，你走吧。”

 

铃原被堂本剛挡着手，心里充满悔意又担心，看到自己一时意气伤害了对方，被堂本剛挡下的手也不敢再次造次。

 

“小剛，我…对不起，我真的不是有心的，我…”铃原心里着急，又不知道怎么办才好。

 

堂本剛不说话只是冷冷地看着铃原，额头的血从指缝里渗出来滴在家居服上，铃原看着堂本剛衣服上晕开的血迹悔恨不已，只得默默起身离开了堂本剛家。


End file.
